New Beginnings
by DragMeToHell
Summary: The story follows the marauder's first year at Hogwarts and the struggles they face. When a teacher begins acting strangely it is up to the group of friends to find out the truth and save the students of Hogwarts from a terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1 - James

**A/N; Ok guys this is my first ever Marauders fanfiction! Would like to give a big thanks to my friend Becky for reading through this first chapter and giving me the thumbs up :) Please review and let me know what you think!**

It was the twenty-ninth March 1971 when I got my letter, two days after my eleventh birthday. Our grey vizsla, Jess, had trotted into the kitchen carrying a small pile of envelopes; one cream coloured envelope sticking out at an angle. She dropped them into mother's waiting hands and got a small scrap of bacon as a treat. Happy with the payment Jess padded over to me and lay across the tops of my feet and fell asleep seconds later. I chuckled and patted the top of her head as I carried on eating the bacon and eggs I had been given for breakfast. I didn't pay much attention to mother opening the letters (they were usually bills or ministry letters for dad) but for some reason that morning I had the feeling that something in that pile was for me. I set my fork down after the food was gone and watched as mother opened the letter that had been sticking out. I noticed a red wax seal had been broken and was curious as to who had sent it; most envelopes were simple stuck down or were folded under themselves. Mother seemed shocked for a moment before a large smile spread across her face and she rushed over to sit at the table opposite me and father.

"Nicholas! Nicholas his letter has arrived!" My mouth fell open in shock. My letter had come? Of course I had been expecting it to, I was eleven now after all, but I hadn't expected it to come this soon. Father reached across and took the letter from mother, scanning it quickly and smiling to himself.

"Yes they haven't changed much since we went have they, Millie?" Mother laughed lightly and shook her head. After a few more minutes father still had hold of the letter and my curiosity was killing me.

"Can I have a look at it then? Seen as it _is_ my letter" Father raised an eyebrow at my outburst but handed the letter over. It read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore.

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc..Chf . Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

I read over the lists and my face fell when I realised I didn't have any of the items needed to attend the school…well apart from a wand. I re-read the list of supplies and frowned at the note to my parents at the bottom.

"I'm not allowed a broom?" Father shook his head and took a sip from his coffee.

"No son. A nasty incident occurred in Hogwarts' first few years where a first year almost died on a broomstick they had brought from their home" Mother shuddered slightly and I nodded in understanding. Okay so no broom but I could have a pet…

"Mother can I take Jess with me? I could turn her into an owl or something" She gave me a very unimpressed look and rolled her eyes.

"You can have an animal when you're older James. Nick…we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? Get James' supplies for school?" Father agreed and that was that. No fireworks or aligned planets. Just a letter being opened and a decision being made. The day went on quite normally; I practiced my wand movements with father and then we watched a few quidditch games. When night fell it took me a bit longer to sleep but sleep eventually came. When I awoke the next morning I got dressed and we used the floo network to go to Diagon Alley. It hadn't taken us long to but all of my supplies and we were walking back to the local floo area, arms full of bags of supplies, when I decided to ask about Hogwarts.

"Father? What's it like at Hogwarts?" Father and mother shared a look and then he smiled down at me.

"Hogwarts it a very fine school son and the headmaster is very wise, if not a bit off his rocker. The teachers can be strict but I assure you, you will have a lot of fun there. And I know you will make friends and become a magnificent wizard" I blushed at his words and gave my thanks. When we reached the hole that had been carved into a wall we each grabbed a handful of floo powder and climbed inside. Father shouted our address and I felt the usual flash of heat the signalled the magic working. Seconds later we were in our living room and brushing the soot off our clothes.

"We have got to put a mat in here…" Mother muttered as she went off to find a broom. I just rolled my eyes; mother was always fussing over how much mess the floo makes. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I thought that in the next few months I would be far away from my family…but I pushed the thought away quickly. This was an amazing opportunity and I would not let nerves ruin it.

That night, after putting away my new supplies, Jess came into my room and leapt onto the bed. I rubbed the back of her neck and she dribbled onto my bed covers.

"Just you wait Jessie…in a few months I'll be off to Hogwarts and then in a few years I'll be a great wizard" She wagged her tail in response and I scratched behind her ear.

"Just a few months…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Sirius

Regulus was running full pelt down the stairs when I received my letter; I remember this because the letter itself made him slip and fall over. My brother was only a year older than me but that didn't make him any smarter. Still laughing I had picked up the crumpled letter to find it addressed to me. As I was about to rip open the envelope someone shoved into me and knocked me into the wall, snatching the letter from my hands.

"Mister Sirius Black…number twelve Grimmauld Place. Now who would be sending you a letter?" I shook my aching head, which had knocked against the wall, and blinked up at my attacker. A small slim girl with a mane of wild black curls was smirking down at me, her golden-brown eyes daring me take the letter from her. I frowned and rolled my shoulders back.

"What are _you_ doing here Bellatrix?" I did nothing to hide the hate in my voice; I hated the witch and the fact that, being two years older than me, she knew a few tricky spells. Granted she wasn't allowed to use them outside of school but she would always rub it in my face. She rolled her eyes and let one side of her hip fall, her hand lying on it.

"Daddy and me just arrived. Aunt Wal wanted to know how I was getting on at school" She fluttered her lashes at me and set her attention back to the letter. Before I could lunge forward and snatch it back my brother put a hand on my shoulder. He stepped forward.

"Bells just give him the letter back, 'kay? You know who sent it" My brother never had a problem with our cousin and they got along great, something that always bothered me. Bellatrix sighed dramatically and held it out for me to take. I reached out slowly and as my fingers touched the paper she quickly pulled back and ripped open the envelope. I let out a cry of anger as I realised she was beginning to read it out loud.

"Bellatrix don't you dare!" But it was no use; she was already running away from me and into the living room. I leapt up and chased after her with Regulus in tow.

"Dear Mr Black…we are pleased to inform you that…" Before she could say it I jumped forward and grabbed onto her back, pushing her forward and into the back room. I pinned her down on her stomach with my knees while Regulus leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. Bellatrix was writhing under me trying to get free but we both knew I wouldn't let her go until one of us was begging for mercy. I pulled the letter from her hand and began to skim through it and the two lists attached. This was it (I thought as my eyebrows rose) this was the actual letter to Hogwarts…I actually got in? I had thought my cousin had been lying when she read my letter but I never thought I would be smart enough to be allowed into one of the greatest wizarding schools in history. I puffed out my chest proudly and turned to my brother.

"Reg you won't believe this…" The words died on my tongue when I saw not only Regulus, who was now standing straight, but also our father. I instantly climbed off of Bellatrix and straightened out my shirt while Bellatrix threw me a hateful glare and stormed out of the room. I bowed as a sign of respect to my father and kept my gaze to the floor. I had learnt at a young age that my father would not tolerate bad behaviour or rudeness in his home and I mentally scolded myself for acting so stupidly.

"What were you doing?" His voice sounded far too loud in the now silent room and I flinched away from it. Taking a deep breath I put on a sincere face.

"I apologize for my behaviour, Sir, but Bellatrix stole something of mine…" He held out his hand and I gave him my acceptance letter. After reading through it he raised an eyebrow and turned his stare to Regulus.

"I believe you have extra equipment you can give to your brother?"

"Yes, Sir" Regulus sounded calm as he spoke to our father but I knew that inside he was terrified. It had only been last summer when father had backhanded him for misplacing his wand, much to Bellatrix's pleasure. Merlin knows what he would do if he had caught Reg running around the house. Father merely stared at my brother a moment longer before throwing the letter at me.

"I will let you off this once seeing as you have been accepted…but if I catch you doing anything like that again…" He didn't need to finish the threat as he glided out of the room. My brother and I let out our held in breath at the same time and gave each other shaky smiles. He came over to where I was standing and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Congratulations little brother! Knew you would make the cut" He rubbed his knuckles into my hair and I punched him lightly in the ribs. We may have differing opinions on out family but he was still my brother and I knew he would look out for me. It was me who had lost his wand that summer (I was playing with it pretending it was my own and had forgotten where I had placed it) and Regulus had taken the punishment for me. When we had settled down I pushed my hair from my eyes and looked back at the letter.

"Reg?"

"Yeah, Siri?"

"What if I don't do well at Hogwarts? What if I come home in the holidays and…and father…or I get expelled…" I hadn't realised it but I had begun to cry and Regulus gave me a comforting hug. I hugged him back and he pulled away, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"You're a great guy, Siri, and you'll do great at Hogwarts and if anything does happen to you I promise we'll run away and never look back" I searched his face and found nothing but truth and sincerity in his deep brown eyes. I sniffed and rubbed the back of my hand against my eye.

"Thanks bro" He was about to say something when an irritated cough interrupted us. It was Bellatrix.

"Not that this scene isn't touching or anything but Uncle Orion requests you join everyone in the meeting room. Apparently you're going to Hogwarts and that must be celebrated" She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. My brother and I shared a wary look before following our cousin out of the room. Before we entered the meeting room she turned on us and gave me what appeared to be a sincere smile.

"Regulus? Please make sure my little cousin is looked after at Hogwarts, as you know I'll be too busy with school work" Regulus nodded and then she turned to me again.

"Oh and Sirius? Your shoes are untied" I don't know why but I believed her and looked down. Next thing I knew I had been shoved roughly through the doors and into a room full of my prestigious, pompous family of Blacks.


	3. Chapter 3 - Remus

It was the night after my change and I was crouched in the corner of my room, the shredded remains of my robes on the floor. I didn't remember anything of my time as a werewolf and that's what always scared me; I could do absolutely anything and I would never remember. I turned slightly to look at the three deep scratch marks along the wall and shuddered. Mom always told me to not dwell on the change but I just couldn't help it. The noon sun spilled through the tattered curtains and I heard someone coming up the stairs. I rubbed the stray tears from my eyes and reached for the blanket on my bed, wrapping it around my waist. When my dad poked his head around the door, however, I relaxed and loosened my grip on the blanket. It was one thing for your dad to see you naked but another for your mom to. He instantly noticed the marks on the wall and a sullen expression crossed his face.

"It's not your fault, dad. You didn't do this to me" He froze then and I knew by heart what he was about to say.

"But it's because of me you are like this" I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Every full moon we had this discussion and every time the same words were said. When I was younger a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback bit me to get back at my dad and ever since, on a full moon, I changed into a werewolf too. My family had tried everything to get rid of the curse but it was in vain. I still found it hard to deal with it. Dad sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders and handed me a letter.

"More hate mail?" Word got out about what I was and people had started sending my family hate mail saying horrible things. Me, mom and dad had to move because of it. If someone had found our address again it would probably mean we would have to move again. I read the address and frowned. It had my name on it. Angry letters were usually just addressed 'wolf' or 'monster'. I looked up to dad for any kind of help and saw a new shine in his eyes. I slowly opened the letter and read over the three separate pieces of parchment. When I was done I let the sheets fall from my hands and I stared at the door. Hogwarts. I had been accepted to Hogwarts. This had to be a joke. But what if it wasn't? I turned to dad again and he was smiling proudly down at me.

"Your mother and I went to a different wizarding school but Hogwarts, I hear, is by far the best"

"But how can someone like me be allowed to go there? With all those people?" He put his free hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't ever think that you don't deserve this, son. You are smarter than any other child attending the school and I promise you'll make as many friends" Dad looked so sure of himself that I couldn't help but smile back. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his waist while he put his arms around my neck. After a few minutes he pulled back and stood, pulling me with him. He handed me a spare set of robes I hadn't seen before and I quickly pulled them on.

"There are some things we will need to talk to the headmaster about…but apart from that, and a bit of shopping, I think you're ready for this?" I nodded and we both went down the stairs to find mom cooking dinner. She smiled when she spotted us and pulled dad into a kiss.

"Gross…" I muttered under my breath before she kissed the top of my head.

"Lyall did he open it?" Dad nodded and sat at the dining table and I did the same.

"He's very excited, aren't you Remus?" I frowned at my dad as he nodded encouragingly at me across the table. I turned to mom's back and cleared my throat.

"Uh yeah…I can't wait to see what I'll be learning about" There, that wasn't a lie. I had read a few books about Hogwarts and I had heard that the classes were good and the teachers were fair. Mom looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a warm smile.

"That's good sweetheart. Just remember to study hard and you'll pass with flying colours" Before I could answer she put a bowl of soup in front of me and dad and sat down at the table herself. I smiled as I watched them begin to eat their meal and felt a tug at my heart as I realised I would have to leave them. How would I handle the full moons? Fighting back another wave of tears I began eating, and the more days passed the less nervous I was about going to Hogwarts. I was actually starting to look forward to it.

A/N; Hey guys sorry this was a short chapter i've been really busy. Thank you to my best girlie Becky for reading through and helping me on this chapter. Please follow and review!


End file.
